1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a radiator cover provided for covering a radiator side section on a motorcycle.
2. Background Art
In Japanese Utility Model publication No. Hei. 3-26060, there is shown a radiator cover assembly for a motorcycle in which the side of an engine is covered from the front of the vehicle by a cowling, and an intake path for passing fresh air in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a plurality of expelled air paths being mutually different in the vertical direction, for passing engine hot air from inside the vehicle to the outside so as to expel the air forward of the vehicle, are formed in air ducts provided in the cowling. Changing of the respective directions of the intake path and the expelled air path in cold weather is also suggested.
With the above described structure, the intake path and the expelled air path respectively separately pass only one of either fresh air or expelled air. This means that it is difficult to make the air flowing out behind the air ducts an appropriate temperature which both provides comfort to a rider and does not have a detrimental effect on the performance of a carburetor, etc. This is particularly true in cold weather.
As suggested in the above described related art publication, even if attempts are made to alter the respective directions of the expelled air path and the intake path, hot air flows directly onto the rider and the carburetor which means that it is not really possible to obtain an appropriate temperature. The object of the present invention is to solve these problems.